


Wonder-boyfriend(femClark/maleDiana)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [12]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Female Clark Kent, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Male Diana(Wonder Woman), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - genderbent Clark and Diana sparring





	Wonder-boyfriend(femClark/maleDiana)

Clara's P. O. V 

Sparing with my good friend Dean both of us holding Bo staff's. He smirked I rolled my eye's trying not to blush. He tried to hit my leg I dodged hitting his shoulder. 

"nice I'm still better" 

"prove it wonder-boy" 

"you well big for mercy" 

We continued for hours I got his staff out of his grip. I broke both of ours in half. 

"don't get yourself your highness" I said 

He ready himself for hand to hand combat moments went by I put him in a headlock. He got loose we continued. He tackled me I cleared my throat 

"what's wrong Superwoman did I catch you off guard?" 

I flipped him over 

"nope I'm always in control I never get caught off guard" 

"is that so?" 

"yes it is, Wonder-boy" 

"I'm certain I can show you otherwise" 

"prove it pretty boy" 

He sat up he touched my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his cape. My face red as, my cape. He laughed and kissed my head 

"I win" he mumbled 

"shut up" I said laughing 

"I love you too much, angel" he mumbled 

"w-what? Did you just say what I think you did" 

"why don't you stop being shy and show me your beautiful eye's" 

I looked at him longing to know ih he's felt the same over the years I've known him. 

"well?" 

"well it looks like I do in fact I've loved you for a long time" 

"well good want to know why? Because I love you, Dean I really do" 

"I'm glad now I can take you out on a proper date" 

I kissed him "this mean your my Wonder-boyfriend"


End file.
